


Teen Wolf Character Questions

by BridgetAngela



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Character Study, Humor, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetAngela/pseuds/BridgetAngela
Summary: If the characters in Teen Wolf were interviewed for one of those “asking 100 strangers a question” cut videos…
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. What’s your biggest fear?

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I was scrolling down through Pinterest and along came a bunch of screenshots of tumblr posts with writing advice, which I desperately need because my attempt at writing a book is currently failing miserably. 
> 
> Anyways, one of them said “How to Write a Character: Imagine each one of your characters was standing in a room in an interview type environment, getting asked a serious of questions, be it deep, overly personal, political, or something along those lines. Write an individual response to suit each of your characters”
> 
> Now currently, I am writing a Teen Wolf fic, so I decided to try it out for that, doing each canon character that I use as a main in the fic, and all my OCs, just to see how it would turn out. 
> 
> Since the fic itself is taking me *forever*, I decided to make a few of these interview question responses, for just canon characters and actually upload them. I obviously left out all my OCs responses because they won’t really make sense to you as of yet. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Interviewer: So, what’s your biggest fear?

Derek: I’m not talking to you

Derek: 

Interviewer: *sits there awkwardly*

Derek: *realizes he can leave once he says literally anything* 

Derek: My family died in a fire...

Interviewer: [rolls her eyes because ‘my family died in a fire’ is Derek’s only personality trait]

Derek: [cries like a little girl because poor baby has like the worst life ever]

Kate: Well, you’re probably going to need to give me a minute to think that one over. I don’t like bras that hook at the front? Does that...no you don’t think that counts? Yeah, then I got nothing. Sorry sweetie. 

Chris: [overhears] I would’ve said yours was werewolves.

Kate: Why would I be afraid of some pathetic little animal?!

Chris: If they’re so pathetic...*whispers intimidatingly*...then why do you keep killing them. 

Chris: Oh yeah, that’s right, you used to have nightmares!

Kate: Oh you son of a...?

Chris: *laughs*

Kate: Oh you shut up, you were scared of the T rex in ‘The Land Before Time’

Chris: *ashamed*

Chris: I really have nothing to say for myself

Peter. You think I’m afraid of anything? With these? [shows claws]

Dr Valak: [shows third eye]

Peter. HOLY SHI…!

Malia: Oh I’ve never been afraid of anything. Ever. 

Interviewer: You’re very like your father…

Malia: Oh I wouldn’t say…

Stiles: *overhears*

Stiles. WHERE’S MY BAT?!

Chris: Not being able to protect my family. In particular my daughter, Allison. 

Allison: Being weak and not being able to help my friends 

Interviewer: You’re very like your father…

Allison: Thank you

Scott: Not being able to protect everyone. 

Interviewer: Actually, Allison said something very similar 

Scott: *Blushes and does that disgustingly adorable smile*

Stiles: Not being able to help

Interviewer: That was very alike Scott’s answer...

Stiles. Yo obviously, he’s my bro. We are one in the same. 

Interviewer: Allison’s too

Stiles. Crap. He was proud of that one, wasn’t he? I bet he was. He probably had that stupid little smile on his face too. 

Stiles: Hey, what did Der…or Lydia! I meant to say Lydia. Yeah, what did Lyds, what did she say?

Lydia: Double denim?

Interviewer: That doesn’t count

Lydia. Listen here lady, I have dated a homicidal lizard and a werewolf alpha that was able to merge with his twin, and did so right before my eyes on numerous occasions. I spent a night at one particularly disturbing motel that happens to hold the national record for most guest suicides, and witnessed four of my friends try to commit it in the most creative ways possible during that stay. My boyfriend was possessed by a thousand year old, evil, Japanese spirit, that kidnapped me by the way. My mind was controlled by a psychotic, burnt to the crisp, skin obsessed Alpha that bit me and constantly tried to convince me I was crazy. I spent time admitted to Eichen House for crying out loud and I have voices in my head. I’ve stood right next to things so terrifying, you could only see them in your worst nightmares, and even then you wouldn’t be able to cope. 

Lydia: [calms down and takes deep breath]

Lydia: It takes a lot to scare me now. Which is why, double denim is about the only thing that continues to do so, got it?

Interviewer: *yells towards camera man* Can I take my lunch break now?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I’ll upload another part later today.


	2. Tell me about your family...

Interviewer: So, tell me about your family…

Allison: They’re keeping something for me. 

Interviewer: Like what exactly?

Allison: That’s my problem, I have no idea!

Interviewer: *sinks in her seat because she knows the truth but Allison is intimidatingly pretty*

Allison: Hey, are you ok there?

Kate: Well let me see, my brother thinks he’s God’s gift, my niece is dead because of her werewolf ex boyfriend that I told my brother he should stop from being allowed see her before he went and got her killed. Too late for that one now anyway. Oh, and my father tired to kill me! 

Interviewer:

Kate:

Kate: Why do you look so terrified? 

Kate: God, wait until you hear the ex stories…

Isaac: My father locked me in a freezer. 

Isaac: 

Interviewer: 

Isaac: What, that’s too much for you? I live with Scott and Mrs McCall now, but I don’t think Mrs McCall likes me. 

Scott: Um…well my father threw me down the stairs when I was six?

Interviewer: *chokes on tea*

Scott: Oh no no no, it’s ok, it was an accident. He was drunk though…

Interviewer: I am so sorry

Scott: No no no, I have my mom. I’m good

Interviewer: Any siblings?

Scott: No, it’s just me. Well, Isaac lives with us now. We love having him. It’s jut the three of us. 

Stiles: My father is the Sheriff, so you know, that’s fun. And my mom…

Interviewer: *about to apologize*

Stiles: Oh no, it’s ok. I have Mellisa. She’s sort of like a step mother, I’m just waiting for her to give in and marry my father. That way, Scott and me can be brothers. We pretty much are already, I love that furry little…

Interviewer:

Stiles:

Stiles: *smiles innocently*

Interviewer: That’s nice

Stiles. Yeah, it is

Stiles: [excitedly] So, what did Scott say about me…?

Interviewer: *sips tea*

Stiles: What?

Interviewer: *yells towards camera man* Next!

Mellisa: Well I have my son. 

Interviewer: Does your son have a father?

Mellisa: We don’t talk about him. 

Mellisa: My son does have a little werewolf friend and between you and me, I think they’re a little more than that. Like I’ve heard noises coming from their room....strange noises. 

Lydia: Oh I think there was something going on with my parents divorce, but they didn’t get enough screen time, so no one really knows what. I was always too busy sleepwalking and drawing trees to notice anyway. And no one has a sibling in Beacon Hills. I don’t know why Jeff did that? 

Malia: I killed my mother and sister. 

Interviewer:

Malia: 

Stiles: *overhears* Malia, we talked about this, it wasn’t your fault, it was the desert wolf. 

Malia: Right, It wasn’t my fault, it was the desert wolf. 

Stiles. Good

Malia: Yes, you see, she was trying to kill me because she’s my birth mother and she wanted the coyote powers she passed onto me back. 

Stiles:

Stiles: I’m sorry, would you excuse us for a minute…?

Peter: Oh I don’t have any. Well, I have one cousin, but he’s too incompetent, I don’t like to associate myself with him. I also have a niece, but her contract expired so I have no idea where she is right now. That’s it!

Lydia: *overhears* Peter, you literally have a daughter!

Peter: I do?!

Peter: Oh yeah! Her. Right. Malia? Yes. I do have a daughter. Whoops!

Interviewer:

Peter: What? This is all new to me. 

Interviewer: So tell me about your family…’oh crap’

Derek:

Derek: My family died in a fire…

Interviewer: *yells towards camera man* Alright, that’s it. I’m going home for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’m a little later than I said I’d be, but I randomly got this crap ton of inspiration for that fic I mentioned I was writing, and so I stayed up all night on that. Right now I’m writing and uploading this chapter during my online French class. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. What’s your body count?

Interviewer: What’s your body count?

Lydia: How much time do you have?

Derek: [quietly] …one…

Interviewer: What was that?

Derek: one…

Interviewer: Really?

Scott: [overhears] Hey, you can’t blame him, his whole family died in a fire a few years ago. 

Interviewer: Oh believe me, I know allll about it. 

Chris: Oh I don’t know, it’s been a while since…

Allison: *overhears* …since he’s an old man. 

Chris: Excuse me…you…fine, what’s yours?

Allison: Um…none, absolutely none. Zero…

Chris: 

Allison: 

Interviewer: 

Scott: *overhears* Wait did we do it wrong?

Allison: *face palm*

Chris: *look of utter disapproval*

Interviewer: *sips tea*

FBI agent watching from inside the camera of a computer sitting in the corner: *laughs*

Scott: Well according to Allison, we didn’t do it, but I still have quite a few. The writers have this phobia of letting me be single, even if it’s only for a few episodes. Not that I’m complaining or anything. 

Allison: The real number is five, apparently I had boyfriends before Scott, but they were never mentioned. It should be six, but the writers decided to kill me off before I could actually be with Isaac, which I think a lot of people were pretty mad about. Especially the author of this. 

Mellisa: I don’t know, but the number hasn’t gone up in a while. It almost did, but then the guy died. 

Interviewer: I’m so sorry

Mellisa: Oh, no my son set him on fire and then his creepy older friend slashed his throat. He was a serial killer, I shouldn’t really say this but he did deserve it. 

Mellisa: He did come back from the dead though. I don’t know what age he is, the writers have always been incredibly inconsistent with that fact, but he is pretty cute. You never know…

Scott: *overhears* MOM!

Mellisa: What?!

Stiles: Does that include fantasies about my future husband, Der… LYDIA. MY FUTURE WIFE, LYDIA!

Interviewer: Um…no. 

Stiles: Oh, then none. 

Stiles: Hey it’s not like I tired. I was about to, but then she was ritually sacrificed before she could get all of *sings* thiiisss. 

Jackson: Three. 

Lydia: *overhears* Who’s the third? 

Jackson. Well there’s you, Ethan and um…

Lydia:

Jackson:

Interviewer:

FBI agent waiting for the tea to be spilled: 

Jackson: Danny 

Lydia: I KNEW IT!

Stiles: YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!

Lydia: 

Stiles: 

Stiles: I mean…I love you Lydia…

Kate: Are we including illegal age differences?

Interviewer: *curious* um…no

Kate: Then zero

Interviewer: So what’s the other number?

Kate: Sweetie, I don’t think you want to know. 

Peter: Well the number is pretty high, but that doesn’t really make sense because I had a baby face right up until I was like 36. Who the beep was in charge of casting my flashback actor? And who decided I wasn’t allowed say beep in this beep thing? Like come on, how many times can a grown man say ‘freakin’ in a six season long series?

Malia: Does it count if we were both coyotes?

Interviewer: *yells towards camera man* I need a cigarette…


	4. What’s your biggest accomplishment?

Interviewer: What’s your biggest accomplishment in life?

Malia: I got a B- in maths test that one time. 

Malia: *smiles really big*

Interviewer: Good for you!

Derek: I got through my…

Interviewer: Of you say family dying in a fire I swear to god I will…

Derek: *hurt puppy face*

Interviewer:

FBI guy: That was a little harsh 

Derek: 

Derek: I was going to say my girlfriend died in my arms when I was 15…

Interviewer: I am so, so sorry

Derek: *cries powerful man tears*

Interviewer: *passes him those tissues that were sitting on the shelf in Stiles room that time at the end of season 2 when he gave Lydia a roll of toilet paper because he ‘didn’t have any tissues’*

Scott: I graduated and no one died. 

Allison’s ghost: *cough cough*

Scott: I’m sorry, I forgot. 

Scott: Allison died

Erica’s ghost: *clears throat*

Scott. Erica too

Boyd’s ghost: mhm

Scott: I honestly forgot that you existed 

Ducalian’s ghost: Am I a joke to you?

Scott: Ok fine, maybe I don’t have any accomplishments then!

Peter: *overhears* You’re right. 

All ghosts together: Oh shut up, you came back. 

Peter: I know. That’s my biggest accomplishment if you’re wondering. 

Allison: I figured out how to kill the oni?

Stiles: *overhears* You died. 

Allison: *yells* I figured out how to kill the oni, no one asked you!

Stiles: I got Lydia. What more could I want. 

Inside Stiles’ head: Danny, Derek, I’d even settle for Jackson. Why was I so persistent on Lydia?

Lydia: I put up with ten years of Stilinski telling everyone we were ‘made for each other’ for ten years without ripping his head off. I’m proud of that. 

Chris: I got through my sister, wife and daughter’s deaths. 

Kate: *overhears* I’m still here

Chris: But you were dead

Gerard: *overhears* I didn’t die 

Chris: Oh no, you’re just dead to me 

Gerard: Fair

Mellisa: I’ve still managed to keep on top of paying the mortgage? We haven’t lost the house yet, that’s about all I have to be proud of. 

Scott: *overhears* Hey!

Mellisa: Right, right, sorry. I’m proud of you too Scottie

Jackson: I turned into a werewolf. I mean, it took a while, but I got there

Isaac: I got Allison to kiss me, if that isn’t my biggest life accomplishment, then I don’t know what is. 

Interviewer: Didn’t she did almost right after?

Isaac: Yes *poor baby starts crying big, ugly, silent tears*

Interviewer: Hands over Stiles’ tissue box

Peter: My plan worked 

Interviewer: What plan?

Peter: To come back from the dead of course

Interviewer: *towards camera man* I don’t get paid enough for this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my finest chapter, but anyways. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
